The End of Suffering
by doomedAquarius
Summary: It's been about one hundred years since the War for Independence, and there has literally been no contact between Arthur and Alfred outside of the mandatory World Meetings. However, everything is about to change. Additional Pairings: GerIta, DenNor, and hints of Spamano and SuFin. Couldn't find the maker of the cover picture to cite him/her but whoever you are you're amazing. *cry*


A/N: This came into being when 1776feels spent the night at my house and she got so tired that she just started rambling and honestly wouldn't shut up. I changed it a bit, but for the most part all the credit for coming up with this story. Thanks for being a great friend 1776!

(Arthur's POV)

_August 16, 1876 _

_It's been over a hundred years since Alfred declared his independence. I always seem to find myself crying and secluding myself on his birthday, and I try to get up the courage to call and wish him a happy birthday. However, I never do. I can't even bring myself to speak with him - it just hurts too bloody much. I want to fix our relationship, but I'm afraid he won't want to. I mean he was the one who started the bloody war and left me heartbroken and vulnerable. I_

A knock interrupts my writing, and I look up at the door. Groaning I shut my journal and get up out of my comfortable armchair. ((What bloody wanker is knocking on my door three or so minutes before I need to leave for a world meeting?)) I yank the door open to yell at the cause of the untimely interruption, but all my anger drains away to be replaced by fright as my eyes take in the sight in front of me: golden hair blowing lightly in the breeze, sapphire eyes sparkling behind rectangular glasses, and cheeks perfectly dusted in freckles from a childhood spent in the sun. My heart flutters at the sight of this charismatic and breathtaking nation standing before me, yet it drops when he speaks, "Artie, we need to talk."

"About what, Alfred?" My brows furl as my mind races to think of why he could be here about. "Well, whatever it is come in so that it doesn't become public." I step out of the way for him to come in.

He collapses on the leather sofa: sprawled out so that he takes up the whole space. ((Well there goes the idea of sitting next to him.)) "We need to talk about us, Arty."

"There's nothing to talk about." I snap sharply not wanting to get into this right before a world meeting.

"That's the point! We haven't spoken in over a hundred years! Every time I go to talk to you, you walk in the exact opposite direction!" Anxiety is clear in his voice and eyes; he's even sat up facing me.

Anger quickly rises within me. "What did you expect, Alfred Fredrick Jones!" His eyes widen at my words for I rarely raise my voice and have never called him by his full name. "Did you really think everything would be alright between us after you left me alone, crying, with a shattered heart, on my knees, in the rain on a battlefield as you turned your back on me and walked away declaring your independence?!" [A/N: That whole spiel starting at "you left me" was thought up by my best friend, fellow writer, and rping buddy 1776feels.] My eyes are burning with the tears I swore I would never shed again: tears caused by this beautiful, ambitious, and charismatic nation.

"I was just trying to -"

"Trying to what?! You left me alone, crying, with a shattered heart on my knees in the rain on a battlefield as you turned your back on me and walked to declare your bloody independence, you git!"

"I did it because I had to! I loved you and I knew you could never love me in that way when you saw me as a little brother that you had to protect. So I did what I had to do. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I love you, dude. I really do."

"You what?" I gasp unable to believe what I'm hearing.

"I love you, dude, and I totally understand if your now disgusted by me. But I had to tell you and I'll respect whatever you choose. I -"

"Would you just shut up you bloody git!" I shout as I rise to my feet. He jerks back again surprised by fit of rage, but relaxes when i sit beside him and place my hand upon his cheek. "Please, pet, don't even infer that I could ever hate you. I've always loved you and always will." A look of dude-that's-creepy-and-super-gross came over his face before I can continue. "However, I realized that I loved you as more than a brother only after you left me alone, crying, with a sha-" I'm cut off by his lips smashing onto mine.

For a few moments his chapped lips move against mine, and our noses continually bump together. "Well that's not how I expected my first kiss to go, but at least it got you to shut up."

A chuckle vibrates in my chest, "Ok, that was the worst kiss I have ever endured, and I've had quite a few. In fact, I've had too many."

"Wha! Well then I assume you think you could do better." His golden brow raises in a cocky gesture daring me to do just that if I have the guts to.

Ignoring the the butterflies fluttering in my stomach I reply, "Yes, actually, I think I can." I pull him back into me; except unlike this incorrigible nation, I tilt my head just enough to make the transition easier. My smooth lips meet rough ones once more and I slowly guide him into moving his lips in sync with mine. As he softly nudges me onto my back, I lock my arms round his neck and his he steadies himself with one forearm above beside my head. Moments later his calloused hand settles on my hip, and we stay frozen in this tender moment until the need for precious oxygen forces us apart.

"Wow. That was amazing." Alfred pants out causing my lips to upturn in a smirk. ((If he thought that was amazing I wonder what he's going to think of what happens later on in our relationship - if one even develops that is.))

"Hey we should do that again! I mean if you want to…" He's slowly inching toward me again, but I stop him with a hand against his well-toned chest.

"Easy there, Alfred, we have a world meeting that we'll need to be getting too soon."

"Oh shit! The world meeting has probably already started!" He shoots up , and practically drags me off the couch and out the door by my hand. "Hey don't drag me you bloody git!"

(Alfred POV)

Bursting through the huge double doors, we stand facing the many eyes of our peers, yet all I can feel is excitement. I can't contain myself and burst out, "Arty and I are together now!"

I hear a sigh from beside me and I look down to find my shorter half pinching the bridge of his nose. "What Alfred is trying to say is that we had a heart-to-heart talk and decided that the past was in the past. Because of this we have decided to try and make a romantic relationship work."

"Well it's about time. I thought the two of you would die of sexual tension at this rate." Francis chuckles and claps softly a few times before being joined by the rest of the countries present.

"Ve~ Germany, did you hear that! Since it's ok for them to be together it must be okay for everyone!" He tackles Ludwig in his seat and practically screeches the next words which come from his mouth, "I love you, Germany! Please love me back!"

"Uh...Feliciano...I love you to, but can you please get off of me this isn't appropriate…" He murmurs, his face turning a darker shade of red by the second. ((Poor guy he has to deal with the most childish of us all.))

A slamming on the table makes me snap my head around to find Denmark with both hands flat on the table, "Ok! Since everyone else is coming out I might as well to! I love you, Norway! I -" he is quickly cut off by the before mentioned country yanking him down by the tie.

"Oh sit down and shut up already, idiot. There was no need for you to state the obvious." I chuckle at the smaller scandinavian's temper, and I can't help but think about the similarity between him and my tea-biscuit [A/N: my best friend (still 1776feels because no one can replace her) came up with that nickname for Arthur and I thought it was the most adorable thing XD].

Every head then turns toward Romano just waiting for a confession of love. "Che Cazzo![1] Why are all of you bastardos[2] staring at me!"

Antonio chuckles behind him and shrugs, "I wouldn't hold your breath, amigos, he's still in denial."

"Chigi! I've had it! You're all idiotas[3]! I'm leaving!" Without further adieu he storms out, and moments later Antonio follows him, muttering something about having to find him and calm him down.

"Vow...Am I ze only straight guy here? Oh vell, more fraulines for me!" I roll my eyes as the obnoxious Prussian speaks up.

((Why is he even here? I mean he's not even a nation anymore!)) I roll my eyes and a flicker of movement to my right catches my attention. Elizaveta has just joined the rest of the girls in a tight group off in one of the corners. Wanting to know what they're all whispering and giggling about, I sneak over to stand behind Natalya, and find Elizaveta is holding a list with a bunch of names on it. ((Wait! Is that a list of ideas for romantic relationships! Oh that's just not right!)) The top four are crossed of the list: the four being SuFin, UsUk, GerIta, and DenNor. ((Well I guess they were right on those respects, and the next one doesn't seem unreasonable in any respect. I mean come on we all know Romano is in love with Antonio; it's just too stubborn and or scared to admit it.)) Looking down the list I'm nodding along with most of them until I get to one which just seems too unreasonable even for these crazy women: PruCan.

I can't help but burst out laughing which finally alerts the girls to my presence who all turn and glare at me. "Ok, ok. I'm going. I'm going.", I chuckle while backing away with hands raised. ((Well that's one relationship they'll never get to cross off. My little brother would never go for such a loud, obnoxious idiot like him besides Gilbert is the straightest guy I know. It just wouldn't happen or work.)) Still mulling over the subject, I return to my tsundere boyfriends side to enjoy his company while I can.

**The End**

[1] What the fuck!

[2] bastards

[3] idiots


End file.
